


Irgendwo, irgendwann

by prue, Velence



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/pseuds/prue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der junge Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu Jim, blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die so vielfach von den Lichtern Dubais durchbrochen wurde. Irgendwo weit dahinter im Dunkel die Wüste. „Wieso kannst du dir so ein Apartment leisten?“, fragte der junge Mann ohne sich umzudrehen. „Das lass mal meine Sorge sein“, antwortete Jim und trat jetzt hinter den jungen Mann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irgendwo, irgendwann

Jim stand auf der anderen Straßenseite, verbarg sich hinter einer der großen Pappeln, die den Bürgersteig in regelmäßigen Abständen säumten. Jim fand es typisch, dass Nate sich dieses große, herrschaftliche Haus als Unterschlupf ausgesucht hatte. Das Haus war nach dem Vorbild der pompösen Herrschaftshäuser in den Südstaaten gebaut, wirkte hier im regnerischen Norden eher fehl am Platz. Dem Haus fehlte ein als Park angelegter Garten mit Brunnen und Statuen, mit kunstvoll geschnittenen Hecken. Aber eigentlich war das egal. Völlig egal, ob das Haus jetzt einen Park hatte oder ob es hierher passte. Jim biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sollte er hingehen und um Einlass bitten? Würde Nate ihn überhaupt hereinlassen? Die Unterlippe begann zu schmerzen und so lockerte Jim den Biss.

Albern. Das war doch albern. Warum ging er nicht hin und fragte einfach? Er würde schon sehen, ob Nate ihn hereinlassen würde. Wenn nicht, würde er wieder gehen. Kein Problem. Ein gequältes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Die Frage war doch eher, was, wenn Nate ihn hereinlassen würde? Verdammt, was dann? Wollte er überhaupt zu _ihm_? Warum eigentlich? Das war alles so lange her. Viel zu lange. Eine Ewigkeit. Obwohl? Was genau ist eine Ewigkeit? Zwanzig Jahre? Es waren keine zwanzig Jahre, also keine Ewigkeit. Wollte er ihn sehen? Eher nicht. Sie hatten nie mehr darüber gesprochen. Sie hatten überhaupt nie mehr ein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Sie kannten sich nicht. Waren Fremde. Warum das Ganze also? Weil er ihn vielleicht nie wieder würde sehen _können_. Das war ein Unterschied. Ein ganz gewaltiger sogar.

Jim seufzte, trat aber mit energischem Schritt aus dem Schutz der Pappel und überquerte die Straße. Es nieselte, der feine Regen war unter der Pappel nicht zu spüren gewesen. Aber für die paar Schritte bis zum Vordach des herrschaftlichen Hauses machte ihm der Regen nichts aus. Der Regen passte sogar irgendwie sehr gut zu seiner Stimmung. Nieselregen. Kein richtiger Regen. Irgendwas zwischen echtem Regen und Nebel. Als wisse der Himmel nicht, was genau er wolle. So wie er jetzt. Jim musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm flau im Magen war. Aber er war schon in der Mitte der Straße und womöglich hatte Nate ihn schon erkannt. Auf gar keinen Fall würde er jetzt umdrehen.

Jim hatte Recht, Nate hatte ihn von einem der Fenster aus gesehen und öffnete die Tür.

„Was willst du?“, Nate klang schroff.

„Einen Besuch abstatten.“

„Woher hast du die Adresse?“ Nate versperrte den Türspalt mit seinem Körper. Jim war vor den breiten Stufen zur Tür hinauf stehen geblieben und entschloss sich, nicht auf diese Frage zu antworten. „Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte er stattdessen.

„Du bist nicht die Art von Besuch, die ich….“

Jim unterbrach seinen früheren Arbeitskollegen. „Dich möchte ich auch nicht besuchen.“

Nate machte, fast schon erschrocken, einen Schritt zurück. Die Überraschung war ihm deutlich im Gesicht abzulesen. Er sagte nichts, öffnete die Tür jedoch breiter und stellte sich seitlich. Jim sprang die Stufen hoch und schritt durch die Tür, ohne Nate noch einmal anzublicken. Die Tür führte in eine Art Halle, der Boden war mit hellem Marmor ausgelegt. Rechts und links an den Wänden standen in saubere weiße Laken gehüllt einige Möbelstücke. Eines war sicher ein großes Sideboard. Bestimmt eine Antiquität. Direkt gegenüber der Tür führte eine breit angelegte Freitreppe nach oben.

„Oben links“, sagte Nate jetzt. Jim blickte ihn kurz an und nickte unbewusst, als wolle er ihm danken. Die tausend Fragen, die Nate jetzt durch den Kopf gingen, waren regelrecht in dessen Augen ablesen. Warum fragte Nate nicht? Wusste er vielleicht etwas? Hatte er eine Ahnung? Nein. Es war unmöglich. Sie hatten sich damals geschworen, niemals darüber zu sprechen und Jim konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass vielleicht doch darüber gesprochen wurde… nein. Nein, das war ganz sicher nicht geschehen. Jim begann die Stufen zu erklimmen. Laut hallten seine Schritte auf dem Marmor. Es war fast ein wenig gespenstisch. Diese Stille. Relativ dunkel war es auch. Nur die Schritte, die so unangenehm laut widerhallten.

Wie hatte die Sache damals eigentlich angefangen? Wo hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal gesehen? Kasachstan? Oder war es in Weißrussland gewesen? Er wusste es nicht einmal mehr sicher. Es war diese verrückte Jagd nach diesen Diamanten gewesen. Bald mehr persönliche Angelegenheit als Job. Ständig hatten sich ihre Wege gekreuzt und er war nicht umhin gekommen, den jungen Burschen zu bewundern. Noch war er nicht so perfekt wie heute gewesen. So perfekt ausgebildet, wohl aber schon so gutaussehend. Verschlossen war er damals auch schon gewesen, das war seine Art. Aber auch das hatte er mittlerweile perfektioniert und es raubte ihm den Charme von damals. Fand Jim.

_Der junge Mann stand mit dem Rücken zu Jim, blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die so vielfach von den Lichtern Dubais durchbrochen wurde. Irgendwo weit dahinter im Dunkel die Wüste._

„ _Wieso kannst du dir so ein Apartment leisten?“, fragte der junge Mann ohne sich umzudrehen._

„ _Das lass mal meine Sorge sein“, antwortete Jim und trat jetzt hinter den jungen Mann. Ganz sachte liebkoste er zart, ja fast schon vorsichtig mit seinen Lippen dessen Nacken. Mindestens ebenso so vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um dessen nackte Hüfte und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch. Im ersten Moment wagte er nicht, liebevollen Druck auszuüben, den jungen Mann an sich heranzuziehen. Doch als sich der andere nicht bewegte, still hielt und die Berührung zu genießen schien, da wagte Jim es doch, zog ihn an sich heran und schmiegte seine Brust an den warmen Rücken._

„ _Wir verraten es niemanden, nicht wahr?“_

Jim war jetzt oben. Der lange Flur breitete sich quer vor ihm aus. Nur eine der vielen Türen war angelehnt. Die erste Tür oben links. Jim widerstand dem Drang stehenzubleiben. Stehenzubleiben wie draußen im Schutz der Pappel. Aber hier drinnen hatte er keine Pappel, keinen Schutz. Nur Nates Blicke im Rücken. Jim bemühte sich seine Schritte zielstrebig wirken zu lassen.

Es kostete Willenskraft, die rechte Hand so schnell und sicher anklopfen zu lassen, obwohl Nate ihn jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hätte stehenbleiben können. Aber jetzt war er schon viel zu weit. Jim wartete keine Antwort ab, trat direkt ein. In diesem Zimmer waren die Möbel abgedeckt, der Raum war überraschend modern eingerichtet. Eliot Spencer lag in einem großen King Size Bett. Die weiße Decke bis zur Brust gezogen. Der linke Arm ruhte in einem dicken Verband oben auf. Eliots Augen waren geschlossen. Jim konnte nicht sagen, ob er fest schlief oder vielleicht nur döste. War er überhaupt ansprechbar? Das Gesicht war zerschunden, die linke Gesichtshälfte blau unterlaufen, die Lippen mehrfach aufgeplatzt. In Jims Brustkorb wurde es auf einmal eng. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen die Rippen, verlangte wie seine Lungen nach mehr Raum. Die Hände ballten sich krampfartig zu Fäusten. Am Fußende blieb Jim stehen. So kannte er sich ja gar nicht, er brauchte jetzt einfach einen Moment, doch konnte er die Augen nicht von Eliot lassen. Der dicke Verband am Hals fiel Jim erst jetzt auf. Was war nur geschehen?

„ _Wie oft sind wir uns jetzt schon so begegnet?“ Jim grinste den jungen Mann an. Eliot Spencer. Wie Phönix aus der Asche war der junge Kerl aufgetaucht und klebte an den Diamanten wie Fliegen an der Scheiße._

„ _Einmal zu oft“, sein Gegenüber grinste frech zurück. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass Jim eine Waffe auf ihn richtete._

_Stille._

_Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als in diesem Moment Schritte zu hören waren. Schnelle Schritte. Vermutlich die Wachmänner, die doch irgendwas gehört haben mussten._

„ _Verdammt!“, zischte Eliot, er war schnell bei Jim, packte ihn an der Jacke und zog ihn von der Tür weg. Fest drückte er ihn mit Hilfe seines ganzen Körpers in die Nische. Die Tür ging auf. Licht fiel aus dem Flur in den Raum. Stimmen waren zu hören. Eine fremde Sprache. Jim wagte kaum zu atmen. Eliot war durchtrainiert. Ganz deutlich konnte er die kräftigen Muskeln selbst durch seinen Mantel spüren. Die Tür ging wieder zu. Die Schritte entfernten sich._

„ _Warum hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Jim._

„ _Warum hast du nicht geschossen?“_

„ _Weil ich nicht von denen erschossen werden wollte.“_

Die Gefahr war in dieser Nacht noch nicht gebannt gewesen.Die Sache war später noch ziemlich knapp geworden. Jim konnte nicht anders, er musste lächeln, als er an dieses Zusammentreffen dachte. Er konnte sein Herz laut pochen hören wie damals, nur heute aus anderen Gründen.

Weit entfernt meinte Jim die Stimmen der anderen zu hören. Wahrscheinlich stritten sie mit Nate darüber, den Erzfeind ins Haus gelassen zu haben. Er lauschte weiter, aber auch nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hörte er niemanden die Treppe hinauf stürmen.

Jims Blick fiel auf das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch. Eliot hatte nichts von dem Essen darauf angerührt. Lautlos trat er an das Kopfende des Bettes und starrte auf Eliot herab. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich langsam unter der Bettdecke. Er sah schrecklich aus, so hilflos und gänzlich ohne Kontrolle. Jim streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Er wollte nur kurz die braunen Haare berühren. In dem Moment öffnete Eliot träge seine blauen Augen und Jims Hand schnellte zurück. Als wäre nichts, steckte Jim seine nervösen Hände in die Jackentaschen.

„Sterling...“, krächzte Eliot. „Ist das ein Traum?“

Seine angebrochenen Rippen bohrten sich mit jedem Atemzug schmerzhaft in seine Lunge.

Jim zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, das hoffentlich so selbstbewusst wie eh und je aussah. „Ein schöner Traum oder ein Alptraum?“

„Kommt drauf an.“ Eliot hielt den Atem an, um den Schmerz auszubremsen. Er versuchte möglichst regelmäßig zu atmen. „Bin ich verhaftet?“

„Wenn ich jetzt ja sage?“ Jim grinste charmant.

„Ich werde keinen Widerstand leisten“, antwortete Eliot matt.

_Kaum waren die Wachmänner weg, wirbelte Jim herum, ging auf Abstand, damit Eliot ihn nicht entwaffnen konnte, und richtete seine Schusswaffe erneut auf ihn. „Machen wir da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben.“ Mit seiner freien Hand sackte er die Diamanten ein, ohne seinen Gegner aus den Augen zu lassen._

„ _Das ist nun der Dank“, knurrte Eliot._

_Jim lächelte ihn selbstgefällig an. „Du solltest jetzt besser verschwinden“, meinte er gelassen._

„ _Wir sehen uns wieder!“, drohte Eliot._

_Am folgenden Tag machte er sein Versprechen wahr. Eliot durchwühlte Jims Hotelzimmer, das er nach kurzer Spionage ausfindig gemacht hatte, nach dem Diebesgut. Er versteckte sich im Bad, als er das Klicken der sich öffnenden Zimmertür hörte. Kurz darauf wurde diese geschlossen. Eliot lauschte den Schuhen auf dem Teppich und griff an, als Jim auf der Höhe des Bades war. Mit dem Unterarm an Jims Hals presste er ihn gegen die Wand._

„ _Wo sind die Diamanten?“_

_Jim zuckte ruhig mit den Schultern und grinste ihn charmant an. „Hast du sie nicht gefunden?“_

_Eliot fixierte ihn wütend. „Nein.“ Er drückte mit seinem Unterarm gegen Jims Luftröhre, was ihn jedoch nicht zum Reden brachte. Sein Lächeln war ihm nicht aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Schnell klopfte Eliot die Jackentaschen und Hose von außen und innen ab. Er zog Jims Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, löste das Magazin und warf die Waffe hinter sich auf den Fußboden._

„ _U-hu, Leibesvisitation! Du fährst die scharfen Geschütze auf“, neckte Jim ihn._

_Eliot warf ihn herum und presste ihn hart mit dem Gesicht gegen die Wand. Er tastete die hinteren Hosentaschen ab. „Das gefällt dir, was?“, wisperte er knurrend in Jims Ohr._

_Der warme Atem beflügelte Jims Fantasie fast noch mehr als Eliots durchtrainierter Körper in der Nacht zuvor. „Du bist unvorsichtig. Es ist fast so, als würdest du wollen, dass ich dich erwische, Eliot.“ Wie Jim, der gehofft hatte, dass er bei ihm auftauchen würde. Da er nicht mehr von ihm in irgendeiner Weise festgehalten wurde, drehte er sich langsam um. Jims Grinsen war bis in seine Augen sichtbar, die Eliot nicht losließen. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer zu Eliots Mund. Er küsste ihn und für einen überrumpelten Moment genoss Eliot es, die Lippen des anderen auf seinen zu fühlen, bevor er ihn von sich stieß._

„ _Was wird das?“_

„ _Ich war mir sicher, die Signale richtig gedeutet zu haben...“, meinte Jim. Prüfend schaute er ihm in die Augen und erkannte das Schwanken zwischen Verlangen und Widerstand, mit dem Rivalen um die Diamanten herum zu machen._

_Eliot wich zurück. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zornig zusammen. „Ich weiß nicht, wo dein Problem liegt“, erwiderte er scharf, obwohl ihn Jims Stimme bereits in seinen Bann gezogen hatte._

„ _Wo liegt deins? Ja, ich weiß, im Kilt hätte ich dich mehr beeindruckt. Ich habe athletische Waden!“, scherzte Jim. Er streckte seine Hand aus. Eliot zuckte. Er war jederzeit bereit, ihn auszuschalten, auch wenn er keine Waffe benutzte. Jim öffnete unschuldig seine Hand, dann legte er seine Hand in Eliots Nacken und spielte mit den Haarspitzen. „Sag einfach, du willst das hier nicht und ich höre sofort auf.“_

„ _Ich will nichts von dir. Außer die Diamanten.“_

_Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Jim sah ihn für einen Moment überrascht und verletzt an, aber seine ruhige, selbstbewusste Maske kehrte ebenso blitzartig zurück. „Autsch...“ Er ließ seine Hand sinken, blickte zum Balkon hinüber und ging wenige Schritte in die Richtung._

_Eliot nutzte seine Unaufmerksamkeit aus und warf den verdutzten Jim aufs Bett. Er drehte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und beugte sich zu ihm herunter._

„ _Ich sage, was mir gefällt und niemand anderes“, erklärte Eliot. Jim lachte leise ungesehen in die Bettdecke. Er hatte Eliots Kontrollzwang unterschätzt. Ungestüm zerrte ihm Eliot seine Hose herunter, mühte sich kaum mit den Shorts ab und schob alles in die Kniekehlen._

„ _Da hat's wohl jemand nötig“, kommentierte Jim amüsiert. Er robbte weiter hoch auf das Bett, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, seine Schuhe abzustreifen. Da Eliot seine Hand freigegeben hatte, rollte er sich schließlich auf den Rücken. Seine Erregung stand ihm nicht nur ins Gesicht geschrieben._

_Eliot grinste teuflisch. Er kniete sich auf Jims Oberschenkel und beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn zu küssen. Der Kuss war hart und gierig. Ihre Münder öffneten sich immer wieder und erwischten beim Schließen mal die Ober-, mal die Unterlippe des anderen. Jim packte ihn mit beiden Armen, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. Schlussendlich legte sich Eliot ganz auf ihn und rieb sich gegen den nackten Körper, während sie sich küssten._

_Jim flüsterte ihm allerlei schmutzige Dinge ins Ohr. Nur halb ausgezogen kamen beide schnell zur Sache und mindestens genauso schnell, ungeduldig und hitzig war es auch wieder vorbei. Erschöpft rollte sich Eliot danach auf den Rücken neben ihn und fragte nach den Diamanten, worauf Jim ihm mitteilte, dass die längst sicher auf dem Weg in die USA waren._

Mit Wehmut dachte Jim zurück an ihre Tête-à-têtes. Auf den ersten Blick mochte es vor allem eine belanglose Affäre gewesen, aber sie hatten – zumindest für eine kurze Weile - eine Verbindung aufgebaut.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Jim fast sanft, was sich aus seinem Mund ungewohnt anhörte.

„Wie sehe ich aus?“

„Das Blau passt zu deiner Augenfarbe“, antwortete Jim lächelnd, obwohl ihm danach eigentlich nicht zumute war. Noch immer fühlte er das Verlangen, Eliot durch die Haare zu streichen. Aber er wagte es einfach nicht, den schwerverletzten Mann zu berühren. Sie hatten sich niemals einfach berührt. Niemals sich zärtlich gestreichelt, niemals sich einfach in die Arme genommen. Niemals, außer in Dubai. Und da hatten sie den Schlussstrich gezogen. Bevor sie sich hätten eingestehen müssen, dass aus ihren Treffen vielleicht doch mehr als nur Sex geworden war. Jim Lächeln bekam gequälte Züge. Alles lange vorbei, so lange her und jetzt doch so gegenwärtig.

_Eliot war neben ihm eingeschlafen oder nur eingedöst. Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher. Der junge Mann lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von ihm weggedreht. Jim konnte noch nicht schlafen, er war noch nie einfach mal so in der Fremde eingeschlafen. Und er war oft in der Fremde. Irgendwann, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, würde man ihm das ansehen. Er würde verbraucht aussehen, alt würde er wirken. Eliot nicht. Eliot gehörte zu den Männern, die immer gut aussehen würden. Die niemals einen Bauchansatz bekommen würden, die mit grauen, schüttereren Haaren sogar noch attraktiver als in jungen Jahren wirken würden. Jim angelte sich also die Zeitung, die neben dem Bett auf dem Boden lag. Vorsichtshalber schüttelte er sie aus, das Hotel war bestenfalls mittelklassig, der Teppichboden wirkte schmuddelig. Genau in diesem Moment, in dem er sich herunter beugte, flog die Tür so heftig auf, dass sie an die Wand krachte und wieder zugeschlagen wäre, wenn der hereinstürmende Mann sie nicht mit dem Körper abgefangen hätte. In der Hand hielt er eine Waffe und er drückte ohne Zögern ab. Mit einem Ruck rollte sich Jim vom Bett, die Kugel durchschlug das Kopfteil des Bettes und blieb in der Wand stecken._

„ _Eliot!“, rief Jim, rollte sich weiter über den Boden zu seinen Kleidern, um an die Waffe, die unter der Jacke auf dem Stuhl lag, zu gelangen. So konnte er nicht sehen, wie schnell Eliot bei dem Gegner war. Es gab ein Gerangel, noch einmal fiel ein Schuss. Dann hatte Jim seine Waffe in der Hand, drehte sich zur Tür. Doch der Fremde lag bereits reglos auf dem Boden. Eliot kniete auf dessen Rücken, hielt einen Moment inne, um ganz sicher zu sein, dass sich der Mann nicht mehr rührte._

„ _Weg hier“, sagte er dann hektisch und sie rafften ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen._

„Diesmal ist es nicht _nichts_ “, sagte Eliot schleppend, das Sprechen strengte ihn an. Es war als habe er Jims Gedanken gelesen. Dubai. Genau diese Nacht, an die Jim gerade dachte.

_Das Apartment lag im obersten Stock des prunkvollen Hochhauses. Viel zu teuer für ihn. Eigentlich unbezahlbar. Aber der Besitzer der Hotelkette war ihm zu Dank verpflichtet und hatte Jim das Apartment schon vor längerem angeboten. Bisher hatte Jim das Angebot nicht nutzen wollen, schließlich war er somit wiederum zu Dank verpflichtet und auf solche Spielchen ließ er sich nicht gerne ein. Nicht in seiner Branche. Aber sie brauchten eine Bleibe, eine Bleibe, in der sie niemand vermutete._

„ _Verdammt! Du bist verletzt!“, Jim sah erst jetzt in dem Apartment, dass sich Eliots Hemd unter der Jacke langsam, aber doch deutlich rot verfärbte. Eliot sagte nichts, zuckte mit dem Achseln, zog Jacke und Hemd aus, während er Richtung Bad ging. Einen Moment lang zögerte Jim, doch dann folgte er ihm. Das Badezimmer war mindestens so groß wie sein Wohnzimmer zu Hause. Und ungleich teurer eingerichtet. Alles in mattem Weiß und Braun gehalten. Eliot hatte seine restlichen Kleider ebenfalls recht achtlos fallen lassen gelassen und stand schon unter der Dusche. Wieder zögerte Jim, doch dann öffnete er energisch die Tür zur Duschkabine._

„ _Lass mal sehen“, sachte berührte er dabei Eliot an der Schulter. Der junge Mann zuckte zurück, ganz sicher nicht, weil es wehtat. Es war nur ein oberflächlicher Streifschuss, die Sache war nochmal gut ausgegangen. „Es ist nichts!“, wich Eliot aus._

„ _Tut das Wasser nicht weh auf der Schulter?“_

_Wieder keine Antwort. Jim nahm den Duschkopf aus der Halterung. Es gab viele verschiedene Einstellungen. Jim entschied sich für den Urwaldregen._

„ _Dreh dich um“, Eliot gehorchte und Jim ließ das Wasser sanft über den Rücken des jungen Mannes kreisen._

_In dieser Nacht schliefen sie nochmal miteinander. Irgendwann später standen sie am Fenster und hielten sich im Arm. Am nächsten Tag beendeten sie Sache. Einvernehmlich. Rechtzeitig._

„Sterling!“, rief Nate plötzlich leise an der Tür. Jim hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Er nickte Eliot zu und begab sich zur Tür, in dessen Rahmen jetzt Nate stand, ein Glas Cognac in der Hand. Jim konnte sich schon ungefähr denken, was sein ehemaliger Freund wollte. Bestenfalls würde er ihn fragen, was er eigentlich hier wollte. Schlimmstenfalls ihn ungefragt rauswerfen.

„Er wird es nicht schaffen“, sagte Nate tonlos, als Jim auf seiner Höhe war.

„Das weißt du nicht! Du kannst das nicht einfach so vom Stapel lassen. Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen“, forderte Jim. „Er sieht schrecklich aus. Vielleicht verblutet er innerlich.“

„Willst du ihn verhaften? Willst du uns alle ins Gefängnis bringen?“, erwiderte Nate.

„Wenn es sein muss: Ja!“

Nate sah seine ehemaligen Kollegen erstaunt an. Die Entschlossenheit kannte er an ihm höchstens aus dem Job. Der private Sterling war ihm völlig fremd. „Nimm einen Schluck“, sagte er beruhigend und reichte ihm sein Glas. Als Jim es ignorierte, zog er sein Angebot zurück. „Eliot hat es so gewollt. Wir sollten ihn heim bringen.“

Jim schien einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel zu haben. Er nahm Nate das Glas aus der Hand und kippte den Cognac in einem Zug herunter. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und schaute Nate in die Augen. „Lass mich mich von ihm verabschieden.“

Nate hielt seinem Blick stand, bevor er nickte und den Raum verließ. Jim wartete, bis die Schritte auf dem Flur weit genug weg waren, dann ging er zu Eliot ans Bett. Diesmal ging Jim ohne Zögern in die Knie und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Eliots Haar.

„Ich wünschte...“, begann er. Er wollte nicht sagen, dass er etwas bereute, denn das tat er nicht, außer vielleicht dass sie damals viel zu schnell getrennte Wege gegangen waren. Er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wer Eliot Spencer war. Und nun sollte er seine Chance verpasst haben, Eliot kennen zu lernen.

„Du warst ein böser, böser Junge, Eliot“, meinte Jim und lächelte schief mit einem Mundwinkel.

„Lass...“ Eliot atmete hörte ein und aus. „Lass den Scheiß, Sterling. Das funktioniert nicht.“ Er grinste.

„Schade.“

„Du bist... voller Überraschungen.“

„Ja“, nickte Jim. Er erhob sich und entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Mit dem Handy rief er einen Krankenwagen.

„Was tust du?“, wollte Eliot wissen. Seine Stimme war nicht so laut und aggressiv wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Sorry, aber ich kann nicht zu sehen, wie du stirbst.“ Jim war wieder an seiner Seite. Eliot wollte sich aus dem Bett wühlen. Er schwang die Bettdecke zurück, aber Jim hielt ihn zurück. Er griff seine Hand. „Bleib liegen verdammt! Den anderen wird nichts passieren. Ich verspreche es!“

Eliot ließ sich zurück ins Bett sinken, nachdem er ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte. Danach eilte Jim nach unten, nicht ohne ihn noch mal zu warnen, sich nicht zu bewegen.

Parker, Hardison, Sophie und Nate lauerten bereits auf ihn und fixierten ihn prüfend. „Verschwindet“, sagte Jim, ehe Hardison den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Ich habe 911 gerufen. Sie werden jeden Moment kommen. Los, packt eure Sachen.“ In diesem Moment war er so wie sie ihn sonst kannten: direkt und unterkühlt charmant.

„W-was?-“

Parker unterbrach Hardisons Wortschwall. „Ich hab's euch gesagt: Er ist Evil Nate.“

„Sie sind ein Arsch, Sterling“, sagte Sophie ohne Umschweife. „Glauben Sie etwa wirklich, dass wir Eliot einfach so sterben lassen? Es gibt keine Hilfe mehr.“

Jim hörte zwar, was sie sagte, aber er verstand nicht. „Ich tue nur, was ihr längst hättet tun müssen. Kratzt die Kurve. Und lasst die Tür offen.“ Ohne auf eine weitere Erwiderung zu warten eilte er zurück nach oben. Dort angekommen versicherte er Eliot nochmals, dass seinen Freunden nichts passieren würde. Er würde auch auf ihn aufpassen. Und auf ihn würde Jim auch aufpassen.

„Eliot... Elitot. Eliot.“

„Das ist kein Betteln. Ich habe dich... betteln gehört.“

Jim lachte.

„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Eliot. Er rückte sich ein wenig im Bett zurecht und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Sag's mir.“

„Ich kenne dich kaum“, gab Jim zu. Draußen hörte er bereits die Sirenen des Krankenwagens.

„Fast gar nicht“, ergänzte Eliot.

„Ich weiß, dass du gut auf dich aufpassen kannst.“ Die Sanitäter polterten bereits die Treppe mit ihrem festen Schuhwerk hoch und riefen nach ihnen. Jim küsste ihn schnell. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast zärtlich. Eliots Mund war warm und feucht. Er erwiderte den Kuss zu Jims Überraschung mit leichtem Druck.

Danach ging Jim zur Tür und rief 'Hier', um den Sanitätern den Weg zu weisen. Er sah dabei zu, wie sie seine Lebenszeichen prüften und ihn transportbereit machten. Jim begleitete sie nach draußen. Im Foyer warf er einen Blick zurück. Nate und die anderen schienen tatsächlich gegangen zu sein.

Jim fuhr im Krankenwagen mit. Er schwieg während der Fahrt. Eliot war im kritischen Zustand. Sie brachten ihn sofort in einen Operationssaal und unterzogen ihm einer Notoperation.

Jim saß im Wartezimmer, als ein Arzt ihn ansprach. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie viele Stunden vergangen waren. Er zeigte ihm seinen Interpolausweis und erklärte, dass es sich bei Eliot um einen Verdächtigen handelte. Der Arzt sagte ihm, dass Eliot Spencer gestorben war. Seine inneren Blutungen waren zu massiv gewesen. Jim hörte sich selbst fragen, ob er tot war. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Der Arzt wiederholte, was er gesagt hatte. Jim reagierte kaum, schließlich ließ der Mann ihn stehen.

Jim machte zwei Schritte rückwärts und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Er fühlte sich plötzlich sehr einsam.

Ende


End file.
